


The Dragon's Web

by Arrogant_Vice



Series: Overwatch: Recall Year One [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Snipers, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant_Vice/pseuds/Arrogant_Vice
Summary: Hanzo never intended to join Overwatch despite his brother's proposition for redemption. However, aiding Overwatch in order to defeat a rival sniper responsible for harming his newly returned younger brother might be enough incentive for him to try reconsidering. Hopefully, he can settle his score before Genji's teammates grow too attached.The Hanzo V. Widow Fic we so rarely get.





	The Dragon's Web

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this piece. Please leave notes with suggestions and tips if you have any. I really tried to go for character authenticity here, so if it reads to be pretty believable, please leave a kudos or a comment!

He did not like being on a team. He did not like submitting to a leader. But his hatred for those who hurt his brother, including himself, forced him past those barriers.

Hanzo took a few steps closer to the window separating him and Genji in the med ward. As the blonde doctor bustled between IV’s and large mechanical equipment, his brother lay asleep, half his body bandaged and the other half under repair.

Months after Hanzo’s confrontation with the cyborg claiming to be Genji, the former clan master had left Japan in search of solace from the assassins. Genji’s invitation had hung in the air around him like a fly dipping in and out of Hanzo’s mind, pesky and irritating to deal with.

It was not something Hanzo had seriously thought to investigate. Not this soon.

His life as a mercenary for hire was unfulfilling to say the least, but going back to be the clan leader was out of the question and joining overwatch seemed far too extreme a jump for him to make.

Why leave one fallen organization to join another? It seemed defeating in its purpose.

Overwatch had chased and plagued the Shimada Clan for their crimes since before Hanzo was a teen. His father, Sojiro, had been one of Japan’s biggest oppositions against Overwatch’s interference with their nation.

The surrounding Yakuza and his own clan all had ties in the government, all tried their hardest to limit, police and rebel against Overwatch spy’s and their influence. In hindsight, the Shimada Gumi would have fallen regardless due to the brothers’ feud and many more internal reasons.

Hanzo realized, despite whatever battle him and Genji where destined to have, the Shimada clan was doomed from the seeds it sowed early on. When Hanzo had become clan leader, he came into a clan sick with poison and treacherous elders in its core, information to their survival being pawned off to the highest bidder, and most importantly, no trust in its head.

Overwatch was even apparently in Hanamura the day of his battle which that meant they had already invaded the heart of the clan. If not Overwatch, some other police force no doubt. But Hanzo still had never considered switching sides.

But that was before the incident. Yes, the incident that brought him here today.

The doctor glanced at him from the other room. Her hands worked carefully to replace the armor covering Genji’s flesh portion of his body. Hanzo could feel her wariness and distain even from the other side of the glass.

No matter.

He did not request her services for him. He simply needed them for him brother. She would not challenge him, not so soon after he joined the team and not in a state where they needed Hanzo’s services badly.

Nearby, on a bloody medical plate, Hanzo eyed the cause of his visit to the Watchpoint, the reason he was here today joining the recall and exchanging a tense silence with the Swiss doctor.

A bullet, specifically one modeled for high impact sniper rifles, sat covered in his brother’s blood under the cold light of the room. Hanzo could make out the dark chrome purple color it was fashioned with. The bullet was longer than most, pointed at the end for a guarantee piercing of armor and then flesh.

Hours prior, it along with a few minor scraps, had been buried in Genji’s body, the product of Hanzo’s new latest target, attempting to kill his brother.

He did not expect to see his brother in danger so soon and he certainly did not anticipate how badly it would affect his life so detached from the newly resurrected Genji he had met.

On his way through Germany, Hanzo had simply stopped for a drink and to observe the news from a nearby pub, awaiting his next assignment from a client in need of his bow and talents.

That day, only two nights ago, Hanzo caught sight of live footage from a city nearby where the infamous Talon Sniper credited with Mondatta’s murder had shot at his brother. On live television, in an open battle, Hanzo had watched the cyborg claiming to be Genji fall to the ground, wound impacted right through his chest while the woman responsible prepared to take her next shot.

Nobody was close enough to Genji to help, no teammate or counter fire was seen.

Perhaps it was lucky for Widowmaker to miss her finishing round on his brother. Perhaps that saved her in the short run from Hanzo’s full overwhelming wrath despite how ideal the circumstances for her must have been.

However, after Hanzo had managed to contact Overwatch’s new leader (an ape apparently) and request words with their sniper in charge of watching Genji, her fate guaranteed her death in the long run.

Overwatch had no snipers. The reason Genji had almost died an easily avoidable death was because his organization was underfunded, understaffed, illegal and simply not equipped.

In short, it was unacceptable.

As much as it drowned him in doubt at the time, Hanzo had taken the leap and offered to fill in as their sniper for the time being, which brought him here. Anything to contest Widowmaker, anything to protect Genji from death by incompetence. It had been a while since Hanzo set out to focus down an opponent. This Talon sniper would find her error if she chose to return.

For now, Hanzo sat, watching Genji come back online and see him waiting outside.

Although their relationship was very much tense, Hanzo could see the faintest glance of shock and joy cross his brothers uncovered eyes.

As Hanzo moved to enter the room, he brushed past the doctor, her face regarding him with pinpoint warning.

Genji sat, bandaged but conscious.

“I began to doubt you would come,” he said, voice still blended with cybernetic tones, yet unmistakably Genji’s young inquisitive tone.

Hanzo huffed, annoyed despite the intense relief he felt within.

“When you invited me to join, I did not realize to what degree the team meant to protect you was lacking,” he answered back.

“…I was not aware you would care so much at the time.”

Hanzo felt his discomfort rise.

Genji, knowing he hit a nerve simple chuckled and lay back in his bed.

“So you have decided to join. I think Angela was telling me about it earlier in the surgery though I’m sure how much I actually remember.”

It took Hanzo a few seconds to recollect his confidence. If this Genji was alright not directly confronting their other issues, her would gladly avoid it for now.

“I care that our father’s training is not brought down by the skills of lesser enemy. Your reflect and even your agility should both have been enough, yet it wasn’t.”

Genji simply sat and waited. Hanzo could feel the judgement come from his eyes and the silent question being asked: ‘Are you simply here, after all our trials, to lecture me like when we were boys?’

Hanzo took the route he new best and avoided the judgement.

He continued, “I will be joining your team for a short while to see if the side you spoke so highly of suits me. You need a capable eye watching your back. I need to settle a score with that woman for attempting to kill you. Letting her go is unacceptable to my duties as an older brother,” Hanzo finally replied.

The look in Genji’s eyes shifted between humor and intrigue. No doubt, his sudden interest lay in Hanzo’s proclamation of sibling honor as a reason to pursue Widowmaker. The irony was not lost on Hanzo, first actual murder of Genji now getting territorial with the new contender.

But regardless of what his brother thought, Hanzo was here to stay until he saw a new talent he trusted come in and fill the sniper slot for him. He didn’t like to be on a team, but for the time being her would tolerate it. For Genji’s sake and his own peace of mind.


End file.
